Miki's Missing Chromosomes
by Sherra
Summary: Miki tries to unearth the reason why he and Kozue look so much alike!


Sherra's note: Okie dokie. This is my first finished fanfiction. I've written a ton of my old stuff. but never any fanfics. started one once. Heh, I got the idea for this one while discussing a Dios fic that I'm going to write with my brother. So, don't take any of the scientific facts here to be the truth and read my Dios fic once I write it! Heh, that's all. Enjoy.  
  
Miki jabbed his pencil at a problem off of Utena's most recent math test. "There, you see? You just have to square both sides and then subtract 7x² from both sides and then apply the quadratic formula before-"  
  
Utena sighed loudly, appreciating Miki's help but still finding herself struggling to understand the concepts that he had mastered so easily. She found herself studying him as he hmed over an answer that did not equate. His eyes were large and blue, his face feminine and his hair thick. Every time she saw Kozue she was struck by the resemblance between the two of them. Well, they were twins after all. But wait. Utena made a few thoughtful sounds herself as she contemplated this new thought.  
  
"Hey, Miki?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, not looking up from the problem.  
  
"Why do you and Kozue look so much alike? I mean, you are twins and all but you're not identical, you'd both have to be the same gender for that. If the babies are different genders then they look different too. I remember hearing that somewhere."  
  
Miki's pencil stopped its scratching and he blinked for a moment. Utena raised a good point there. He had never given much thought to his sister's resemblance to himself, always just taking it for granted. Could it be possible that in rare cases identical twins could be different genders? Miki couldn't think of any other siblings that bore as much resemblance to each other as him and Kozue. Just look at Touga and Nanami! The only thing they had in common was blue eyes and a certain ruthlessness. Miki, carried off by this new train of thought, waved vaguely at Utena.  
  
"Gotta go research something. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
He was off before Utena had a chance to respond, leaving her there glaring at her math test and wondering whether Anthy was any good at quadratic functions. Miki, however, had other matters to worry about. He was going to the library.  
  
The librarian hardly spared Miki a glance before going back to typing in something onto her computer. Miki was a frequent visitor here so his presence wasn't unusual. The girls at school were quick to pick up on Miki's library-going habits but to his relief there were none here today. Kozue always gave him grief when he talked to girls while she wasn't around. Well. she gave him grief when she was around too, but that is for another fanfiction. Miki peered through a card catalog and was soon hunched at a table full of musty books. He opened the first one and began to read.  
  
Book after book passed him by and Miki couldn't find anything that could explain the similarities between him and his sister. After several hours Miki was squinting and ready to quit. Then something caught his eye.  
  
Sometimes when an egg cell is newly fertilized it will split and make a copy of itself, producing an identical twin of the first. This is a fairly common occurrence but a less known action can also occur. Sometimes an egg will split before the chromosomes have finished copying themselves, leaving both of the embryos with missing pieces. Usually when this occurs the two eggs will die almost immediately but in rare cases have the two children been known to survive. When this happens the two children will often be of different genders but still look almost exactly alike. These babies were often dubbed the identical-fraternal twins and were awarded with great curiosity in society. Unfortunately, the loss of chromosomes takes its toll upon both of the children, both being impaired mentally and physically. Due to this, few of these anomalies have ever been able to live what is known as a "normal" adulthood and most are confined to assistant living homes for most of their life.  
  
Miki's already large blue eyes were even wider. This was it! Kozue had his missing chromosomes, or the other way around. Mentally and physically impaired. Miki's chair skidded backwards as he stood up. This meant that he was supposed to have been even smarter but because of this egg mix-up he was stunted for life! Miki suppressed a moan of regret at this discovery. If he could write Sunlit Garden like this he could have been the next Mozart with his other chromosomes! How many did Kozue have? Was there any way to get them back! Miki growled to himself as he walked back to his dorm. It should have just been him! He would have been perfect without Kozue! He-  
  
Miki abruptly shook his head, clearing them of the thoughts that had been rampaging under his blue hair. It wasn't Kozue's fault. Maybe it wasn't even true. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they looked alike. Even if she did have his missing chromosomes that would only make them closer, wouldn't it? They would share the bond of missing chromosomes, if there was such a thing. Miki opened the door to their shared room, hoping that he wouldn't find one of Kozue's various boyfriends in there like he had before. Nope. Only Kozue. Good, Miki didn't feel like dealing with a stranger right now. He sat down on his bed and pondered. To tell Kozue his suspicions or not to?  
  
Luckily for him, Kozue answered that question for him. She plopped herself next to him and leaned a head cheerfully on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts," she said happily.  
  
Miki instinctively shied away from the contact, a reflex acquired from all the years he had lived with his sister. He knew that to refuse to answer would be to start a fight and he didn't want that. "I think that we might have missing chromosomes," he said, hop9ing that it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity but knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
"Missing chromosomes? What do you mean?" asked Kozue confusedly. She could never keep up with Miki when he talked about technical stuff like this. What was a chromosome anyways?  
  
Miki sighed. "Missing chromosomes, as in, we don't have as many as we should."  
  
"So where are they then."  
  
"Well," started Miki, wondering how best to explain this. "My missing chromosomes are in you and yours are in me. We were meant to be one person." Even as Miki said this he realized it was a mistake. Saying thing like this around Kozue was never a good idea.  
  
"So," said Kozue in a purring voice as she resumed her lean against Miki. "We aren't complete without each other. There is something beautiful in that, isn't there?" Miki felt his sister's arm snaking around his shoulder and he quickly got to his feet, breaking the contact.  
  
"It was just a theory! I'm not even sure if it's true! I've. gotta do homework!" Miki grabbed a textbook and immediately stuck his nose in it, knowing that Kozue wouldn't bother him while he was studying. As his eyes skimmed the pages he started thinking about the chromosome issue again. It was phony, he finally decided. He and Kozue were most definitely not mentally impaired even if Kozue was a bit slow in school. He had all of his chromosomes and he wouldn't think about it any more! Well, said a voice in the back of his head. It's just as well you don't have the Kozue- chromosomes. Look how much good they're doing her! I'm glad that I got all the good ones. If I couldn't understand things I might just die! Content with these thoughts, Miki devoted himself to studying in earnest and the minutes began to tick by once again.  
  
Kozue sighed as she watched her brother studying, adoring the way that he looked so poised even when reading about the air-speed velocity of swallows and such. He was her missing chromosomes, eh? Poor Miki, thought Kozue. He got all the useless ones while I have the only ones that matter. Books and logic. Who needs them? Content with her own thoughts as well, Kozue lay back on her own bed, lapsing back into Kozueish thoughts. 


End file.
